Can't you take a Yoke!
by hklover12
Summary: Miley and Lilly have a Child Develop. class project to do. Miley has her BF Nick Jonas to help but Lilly has nobody. Who will help? Find out in Can't you take a Yoke! R&R Niley/Loe
1. PLEASE JOEY!

**Lilly's POV**

"Please" I begged.

"No." Joe said flat out.

"Pretty Pweaseee JOEYYY." I responded giving him the puppy dog pout.

"No, Lill. I am not helping you take care of THAT!" Joe spat back pointing at the small white object in my hand. This object was a egg. Yes an egg, the egg that was going to help me pass Child Development only if I could find a suitable "father" to help raise it with me. My best friend Miley was the lucky one she had the same problem but her boyfriend, witch was Joe's younger brother, helped her with this project. 

"Please Joe Mrs.Cunckle said if I cant find a "father" for this little bundle of yoke than my other option would be to lug around a 20 lb. sack on my stomach to give the impression that I was pregnant." I said almost in tears. I really needed an A or I would fail the semester. Joe looked at me funny than broke out into a fit of giggles. I gave him a death glare.

"Whats so funny Joseph?" I asked very annoyed. Joe stopped laughing than looked down at the egg.

"That would have been a funny site to see you with a fat belly. But I guess if your that desperate I'll help you out." Joe responded still giggling a little. But as soon as he finished a huge smile was plastered on my face. I rapped my hands around his neck and squeezed him so hard you would think his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

"Ok, Li..lly...Cant..Breath.." Joe choked out. Quickly I let go and sat down on my couch. Joe sat down next to me and sighed. We both glanced down at the egg and just sat in silence. After a few seconds Joe broke the silence.

"Um...So what do we do now and what should we name him." Joe said rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me with his big beautiful brown eyes."

"Ah...Well for starters hook this to your pants and the egg is a she not a he." I said handing Joe a small black box with six small lights on the top and a belt clip/speaker on the back. The lights were three different colors. Two green, two yellow and two red.

"Whats this for?" Joe asked examining the black box. I gulped loudly.

"That..that is the _Baby Simulator 8000_." I said clipping mine to my belt. Joe looked at me funny.

"It makes noises like a real baby and monitors and records what we do right and what we do wrong." I said softly. Joe's eyes grew the size of watermelons as he mouthed the words "Oh Boy" as he looked at the egg or should I say are daughter. 

**NJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMS**

**Miley's POV at her house**

"Nick did you get the stroller out of the car?" I yelled at my boyfriend as I placed little Cole in his little shoe box crib, which was carefully padded with soft blue receiving blankets. Cole was Mine and Nicks beautiful new baby boy. Well not really Cole was my Child Development project and Cole wasn't even a real baby he was a plain white egg. We just got back from shopping. We bought a lot of things for baby Cole. We even went to the craft store and got some fake brown curly hair and glued it on his little egg head. Nick drew a tiny baby looking face on the white shell.

"Yeah, Miles its right here." Nick shouted as he came in from outside. He was carrying the stroller and a bunch of bags that said things like _Babies 'R' Us_ and _Walmart_ on the front of them. 

"Shhhh... Nick your going to wake Cole." I hissed as he dropped the bags on the chair. Nick froze as the both of us glanced at our baby monitors on our pants that were making cooing noises but soon they deflated into soft breathing. I glanced and Nick than let out a sigh.

**JJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLT**

**Lilly's POV back at her house**

"Ok let me get this strait I have to spend the hole four day weekend at your house to take care of this?" Joe asked as I rocked the egg back-and-forth in my arms. 

"Yeah but now we have to name our daughter and give her a face." Said cheerfully as I put a fresh dipper onto the eggs little eggy bottom. 

"Ok how about Josefina?" Joe suggested but I quickly said no to that name.

"Molly?" I said. 

"No."

"Ashley?"

"**NO**."I screamed.

"OK how about Veronica?" Joe asked. I was about to say no but I thought it was a very cute name.

"Now Joe I think Veronica is a very beautiful name for our baby." My cheeks flushed pink when I said "our" baby. I tilted my head so that my hair would fall to hide my embarrassment. But Joe looked at me and pushed my hair behind my ear and staring at my lips. He was inching closer and closer until...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." The _Baby Simulator 8000 _started wailing. My eyes flew open and Joe and I jumped away from each other. Joe flew strait over the arm of the couch and onto the hardwood floor. 

"JOE are you Ok?" I screamed trying to get the baby to stop crying. As Veronica stopped wailing Joe slowly rose from the floor rubbing his head. I can't believe I almost kissed Joe Jonas.

"Yeah just fine Lill. I think we should put Veronica's face on now." Joe said as he sat back down next to me. I shook my head in agreement and we set to work on the face. 

"Done." I said putting the finale touches on the face. Joe smiled as he came back from the bathroom with band-aids on this fingers. Hot Glue guns and Joe Jonas just don't mix well. 

"Let me see her?" Joe asked as I handed her to him. Joe looked at the egg with joy. 

"I think she looks like her mommy." Joe said as he grabbed the pink blanket off the chair and rapped the baby in it and began to rock her. I blushed again looking up at Joe. He smiled at me and held Veronica close. 

"Yep she's beautiful just like her mommy." Joe said with an even bigger smile painted on his face. I stood up and looked at the baby and frowned. 

"So your saying I look like a egg with pink lips, one blond hair in a pink bow, three eye lashes and eyes that are black and every time I move they go in different directions?" I asked trying to act mad with my hands on my hips. Joe looked at me in shock.

"NO no thats not what I was saying. I was just saying that you are very beautiful and our daughter is very privileged to have some of the same beauty." My heart felt like it melted into mush at the moment he finished saying that. I could feel my cheeks heat up again so I quickly 

grabbed the phone and looked at it with a smile.

"You want to order pizza?" I asked in a sugary tone. Joe just grinned and nodded his head. It was going on 5 o'clock so he was most likely as hungry as I was.

**NJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMS**

**Miley's POV at her house**

Cole was being a very good egg baby. He never once cried and was now fast asleep. Cole was in his little shoe box crib in the kitchen because Nick and I were watching a scary movie and we didn't want little Coley Poley in the room. But some how Cole finally wound up with us as Nick and I had fallen asleep to on the floor with Cole in the middle still in his crib. 

**JJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLT**

**Lilly's POV**

After we both ate the pizza. We fed, changed and rocked Veronica about seventeen times till she was finally was asleep. There was baby powder, bottles and diapers everywhere. Who knew taking care of a egg would be so much work. I wonder if Miley and Nick are having this much trouble with there baby. But as for Joe and I somehow we wound up sleeping on the couch. I was on top of Joe with a baby bottle still in my hand and a blanket around the both of us. I'll have to thank mom later for the blanket. 


	2. Falling for you!

**Lilly's POV**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I heard Veronica start to wail, or should I say the _Baby Simulator 8000 _stared to cry and cry. I should get up but I don't want to get up from this comfortable spot where ever I am.

"Lilly get the baby." Joe wined from somewhere close to my head.

"No, Joey you get the baby." I replied back yawning.

"Well Lil-lay I cant when your kind of on top of me." Joe said calmly.

"WAAAAAAAHTTTTTTTTTT." I screamed really loud than jumped off the couch so fast that I took the blanket and Joe along with me. With a loud thump my back hit the floor and Joe quickly braced himself before he landed on top of me with the blanket tangled between the both of us. I looked up at Joe's large brown eyes. He smiled and gently started to inch toward my face. I could hear the simulator screaming louder but I wasn't paying any attention to it because I was to lost in Joe's eyes. He was so close that our noses were touching.

"Joe?" I choked out.

"Lil I..." Joe said as he got closer and closer until.

"LILLIAN MARIE TRUSCOTT. SHUT THAT EGG UP NOW YOUR BROTHER AND I ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP." We heard my mother yell from upstairs. Quickly I pushed Joe off of me and grabbed Veronica and tried to calm her down. Joe sat down on the couch and smiled at me. I smiled back as the baby quieted down and soon stopped crying completely.

"Joe maybe after breakfast we should take Veronica for a walk." I said as I sat down next to him on the couch and handed him the egg. Joe looked down at her than put her in the box. Looking up at me Joe smiled and rubbed his messy black hair.

"Thats sounds cool but I'll race you to the bathroom." Joe sprang up so fast I didn't have a chance to blink. But I chased him anyway failing at my attempt of beating him. Well I guess this is going to take a wile.

**NJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMSNJMS**

**Miley's POV**

"Nicky are we going to take Cole for a walk now?" I asked as I placed Cole into the baby stroller.

"Yeah Mi, hold on let me get my shoes on Ok." Nick shouted as he came running down the stairs with shoes in hand.

"Ok hurry up its almost noon and we are supposed to go to Lilly's house at five." I said back as Nick sat down on the couch tyeing his shoes.

"Goodness Miley do you have to always spend six hours getting ready to go somewhere? Sometimes your worse than Joe." Nick groaned as he got up and grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Well I want to look good." I responded with a shy smile. My hair landed in front of my face by Nick came up from behind and pushed the stray strand behind my ear than picked up my chin. I looked up at his piercing brown eyes and smiled bigger.

"Mi I told you a million times you look beautiful no matter what." Nick wisped very sweetly in my ear than kissed my lips softly. After a couple seconds I pulled back and bit my lip to stop the tingling.

"Ok lets go." Nick said as we pushed the stroller out the door and headed to the park.

**JJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLTJJLT**

**Lilly's POV**

"Come on Joe lets go!" I screamed as a banged on the bathroom door. I was going to bang on it again but Joe swung the door open.

"Do I look Ok?" Joe asked for the about millionth time this morning.

"Joe thats the millionth time you asked me and for my millionth answer YES. Now lets go." I grumbled threw my clenched teeth.

"Fine lets go Lil-lay." Joe said rolling his eyes as he rushed by me and garbed the baby bag off the counter and placed it around his shoulder. I sighed and pushed the stroller out the door and followed Joe in the direction toward the park. Along the way Joe just smiled at me and whistled the tune of _When you look me in the eyes_. We passed some old ladys who were smiling at us as we past by. Joe waved at them put I just blushed. We neared the park when we spotted two very familiar curly haired burnetts. Nick and Miley were pushing there stroller with there egg baby Cole. Nick had his hand around Miley's waist as they both pushed the stroller into the park entrance. Quickly both Joe and I caught up with them.

"Yo Miles,Fro bro whats up?" Joe shouted as we came up beside the couple. Miley and Nick stopped short and spun around.

"Oh hi guys we didn't expect you three to be here." Miley said with a happy expression on her face.

"Oh well we wanted to get out of the house for a bit. Are you still coming over tonight." I said as I watched Joe pick up the egg and rock her back and forth in his arms. Apparently she had been crying during our conversation. I turned back to see Miley smiling more.

"Yeah where still coming, um Lilly can I talk to you for a second?" Miley asked in a whisper. I nodded in response.

"Nicky can you and Joe take the babies over to the swings wile I talk to Lilly for a second?" Miley asked as she clung onto Nicks shoulders and gave him the puppy dog pout. Nick smiled and said Ok. We watched the boys leave and once they where out of earshot Miley turned to me with a frown/smile look.

"So tell me what happened." Miley said.

"What are you talking about Miles?" I asked.


	3. Bonnie and Clyde

**

* * *

**

OK I changed it instead of Miley and Nick coming over Lilly's house. Lilly and Joe are going over Miley's house instead. OK

**Lilly's POV**

"What are you talking about Miles?" I asked knowing what she was talking about but I just had to ask anyway.

"You know what I'm talking about Lillian Truscott." Miley practically yelled in my face waving her hands around. I looked over at the boys Joe looked so cute swinging with the egg in his lap. I quickly turned my attention back to a finger snapping, foot tapping Miley.

"No Miles I didn't tell him but we almost kissed 3 times." I said grinning. Miley's face went from a frown to the biggest smile I have ever seen than she did it. She screamed so loud that my eardrums popped.

"What going on Miley are you OK." Nick and Joe came running up yelling with the babies in hand.

"Yes everything is fine Nicky now lets finish are walk, and Lilly finish the story tonight Ok bye." Miley said as she grabbed Nicks arm and winked at me.

"What was that about Lil?" Joe asked as he handed the egg and grabbed the stroller and placed it in front of me.

"Oh nothing lets just go Mr. Danger." I said as we walked in the opposite direction and headed to my house.

**LOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEY**

**JOE'S POV Lilly's House 4:30 pm**

"Come on Lilly its almost 5 'o'clock we got to get to Miley's house soon." I yelled banging on the bathroom door waiting for Mrs. I'm only gonna be in the bathroom for 5 minutes. Ha I beg to differ.

"Alright Joe I'm done goodness cant you wait a few seconds?" Lilly yelled back as she came out of the bathroom. Let me tell you the extra time in the bathroom did her some good because she looks wow like stunning. I could feel my jaw gape as I looked at her she was wearing tight dark skinny jeans that hugged her just right, a black tank top with skulls on it over a hot pink spaghetti strap, guitar pick earrings that said my name on them and hot pink converse. With her long flowing blond hair done up in a pony tale. Lilly walked up to me and put her hand on my chin to close my mouth.

"Close that up Joesph your getting drool all over my mom's new carpet." Lilly said as she pulled her hand away and walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse and the baby bag and I grabbed Veronica out of her box and followed Lilly out of the door and onward to Miley's house.

**NILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOE**

**Nick's POV**

"Miles, Baby, Lilly and Joe are going to be here any minute so you might want to stop kissing me for about 2 seconds so we can open the door." I said chuckling trying to pry Miley off me so I could get up. Miley pouted as she crossed her arms and sat on the couch next to the baby. I smiled and bent down to kiss her head when the door bell rang.

"Told you so Miles." I said as Miley and I walked over to the door.

"Whatever." Miley huffed as we opened the door to see Bonnie and Clyde...no it was worse Lilly and my dear stupid older brother Joe. LOL I crack my self up. **(Insert sound of crickets!!)**

"Lilly, Joe finally your here you can put the baby next to Cole in the little playpen thing and then have a seat on the floor, wile me and Nicky get the popcorn. Oh and Lilly its the girls night to pick the movie so pick one." Miley said as she lead them into the living room than grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen.**  
**

**NILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOE**

**Miley's POV**

Later that night everyone was on the floor in the middle of watching the Notebook. It was about the 3ed movie we have seen today and the boys were getting very unhappy about it. The eggs were fast asleep up in my room and I was sitting in Nicks lap on the floor, Lilly and Joe were on there tummy's squished so close together it wasn't even funny. Joe had his arm around Lilly's lower back wile they were practically falling asleep. Nick was now messing up my train of thought because he was chomping so loud on his dang cereal.

"Nicky could you stop that and look and Lilly and your brother." I said in a whisper.

Nick looked at the pair than back at me and shook his head no. So in his stubbornness I kissed him but lucky for me he had his mouth full of cereal. HA.

"Hay you to could you stop sucking face for five minuets." I heard Lilly shout as I pulled away Nick hand milk running down his chin so I wiped it away than turned and glared at Lilly.

"Oh shut up...(Cough)." I started to say but I coughed up one of Nicks cereal chunks into my hand. Gross.

"Nice." Lilly said trying not to laugh. But all she did was smile back at me than turned her attention back at Joe.

"Come on Joe we got to get home I'll get the baby." Lilly said as she stood up than followed by Joe she ran up the stairs to get baby Veronica. Joe walked over to the chair and graped the baby bag and slung it over his shoulder. Lilly bolted down the stairs and grabbed Joe's hand and walked out the door.

"Bye guys we'll see you tomorrow." Nick and I said and waved goodbye.

"Nick we have to get them together." I said as I looked at Nick he smiled and than nodded in agreement.

**LOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEYLOENILEY**

**Lilly's POV**

"Well that was fun." I said as we walked down the dark street to my house. The moon was covered up by a large rain cloud and we could hear the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Yeah it was. Are you Ok Lil?" Joe asked when he saw me shaking.

"No I hate storms." I said almost in tears when I heard more thunder and saw lightning.

"It's Ok Lilly I'm here." Joe said as he rapped his strong arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I started to cry but Joe wiped them away.

"Lilly." Joe said as I turned around to face him. His face was inches away from mine but right before he was going to kiss me the rain started to pore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I screamed in fight but Joe quickly picked me up and ran to my house. When we got in Joe set the baby in the crib with me still in his arms . He set the baby bag down than laid down on the couch with me on top of him again. He took off his shoes, my shoes, my earrings and took the pony tail out of my wet hair wile I was crying in his shirt. Joe pulled the blanket on top of us and started to rub my back in small circles. Joe kissed the top of my head softly than we both drifted of to sleep. I hate storms but now I think I could learn to love them.

* * *

**Well here it is the new Chap sorry for the long wait bare with me School was a killer and Im trying to finish new chaps and new fics untill I go on Vacation plus my computer busted so I had to wait and I lost all my files so More will come and yes Im going to finnish this story ok Mrs.iloveallthejonasbrothersdu I hope everyone likes it!! **

**Love, Kaite**


End file.
